1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to generating targeted advertisements. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for recommending an advertising campaign based on a popularity of channels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Users consume media from a variety of sources, for example, broadcast television, streaming movies from a website, reading newspapers, looking at advertisements on a subway, etc. Services currently exist to track users' viewing habits; however, the services are limited to a single source. For example, a first website that provides streaming services can track a user's consumption of media from the first website, but the first website cannot know the user's activities on other websites. As a result, the tracking information is incomplete.
This represents a lost opportunity for advertisers. If advertisers are only aware of a user's activity on one website, they lose the opportunity to provide personalized suggestions that are more likely to result in purchases.